


All of Us

by Fierylibraa26



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Mpreg, stanlonbrough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierylibraa26/pseuds/Fierylibraa26
Summary: Stan gets pregnant, Bill and Mike are there every step of the way





	1. The News

**Stan**

I stared at the positive pregnancy test in my hand with a soft smile on my hands. Bill, Mike and I found out a while ago that I was born with a uterus and with unprotected sex or without birth control, it's a possibility I could get pregnant. We decided we were ready to start a family and began trying. I've been off birth control for about 2 months and I just took a test. 

 I grinned and opened the door to the bathroom and ran to our room. I saw Mike and Bill sitting on the bed with Bill laying his head on Mikes chest. They both sat up as they saw me. 

 I held up the test and showed them. Mike looked up at me.

"Are you-?" he said 

I nodded and began to sob. They pulled me onto the bed and pulled me close to them.

"We're gonna have a baby" Bill said

"We're gonna have a baby" I repeated.

 

 

 


	2. The Doctors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan Mike and Bill go to the doctor to get an ultrasound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the stuff may not be medically correct but I tried my best  
> Hope u like

**Stan**

Today we are going to the doctor to confirm that there is a child growing inside me. I was in the shower when I heard someone open the door. 

"Baby?" I heard Bill say

"Yeah?" 

"What do you want for breakfast?" 

"Ooohh can Mikey make those raspberry pancakes?" 

"I'll ask him"

"Ok"

He closed the door and I finished up my shower. I went downstairs and I saw Mike putting the pancakes onto plates and Bill behind him with his arms wrapped around his waist. They looked up at me when I came in with smiles on their faces. 

“Hey Stanley” Mike said “How you feeling?” 

“Kind of tired and hungry” I replied 

“Luckily I made your favorite pancakes” 

 He put a plate on the table and I sat down and he kissed my cheek. Bill came and gave me a glass of water and kissed my other cheek. I won’t ever admit it, but I love the affection they are giving me right now.

 By the time I was done eating, it was time to leave. We all got in the car, Bill driving, I’m in the passenger seat and Mike in the back. We just drove in a comfortable silence, the radio playing whatever new hit song was out these days. 

 We finally arrived and Bill and I signed some papers and waited until we were called. When it was our time, we all stood up and followed the doctor into the office.

 I sat on the hospital bed and Bill and Mike stood next to me. There was a machine next to me and the doctor sat in a chair.

”Alright Mr. Uris how are you today?” The doctor said 

“I’m good”

”Alright” she turned to Bill and Mike, “Which one of you is the father?” She asked them 

“We don’t know, we are in a polyamorous relationship so” Bill explained 

She nodded and wrote something down on her clipboard thingy. 

“Ok, we are going to take a look inside your belly to see what’s going on” she explained 

I nodded and she put on some gloves and took out a bottle of blue gel. 

“The gel might be a little cold” she said 

 I nodded and hissed a little when the gel hit my stomach. She put the device to my stomach and a picture of inside my stomach in black and white popped up. A soft thumping sound came from the machine. I gasped and felt either Bill or Mike take my hand. 

“Oh my god” I said softly 

“Ok, there is definitely an embryo inside, based on the size, i’ll say it’s only 4 weeks along” the doctor said 

I looked over to Bill and Mike and they both had tears in their eyes. 

“Congratulations, you guys are pregnant” 

The appointment ended and we drove back home in pure happiness.


	3. 9 weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 weeks pregnant

**Bill**

Stan was currently upstairs sleeping. Fatigue was one of the pregnancy symptoms that is the most prominent. Mike and I were trying to be quiet as we watched a movie downstairs in the living room. I was laying on top of Mike as he rubbed my back. 

“Do you want a boy or girl?” I asked him

”I just want a healthy happy baby, but I do want a girl” he replied

I chuckled and sat up so I could look him in the eye. 

“This child will have three parents, not many people can say that” 

“I know but that means it will get more love” 

I leaned down and connected our lips softly. After a few moments I pulled away.

”I love you” I said against his lips

”I love you too”

I leaned down and buried my face in his neck. 

I heard Stan come downstairs and we both looked at him. 

“Good Morning Stanny” Mike said

”it’s not even morning anymore” Stan replied

I wish I could say that mood swings were occurring but that’s just Stan on the daily. 

I got up off of Mike and walked over to Stan and kissed his forehead. 

“How are you feeling?” Mike asked him

”I’m ok”

Stan walked and sat on the couch.

“Do you need anything?” I asked him

He shook his head

”You sure?” Mike said

Stan chuckled. “Yes I’m fine I just want to sit and spend time with you both” 

Mike and I sat on either side of him and we all watched TV together.


	4. 13 weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Stan is 13 weeks, they all want to tell the losers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t updated this story in months sorry about that

Stan woke up that morning on the right side of the bed when he realized that he was officially in the second trimester. He got out of bed and went to brush his teeth and wash his face. When he finished, he stepped back a bit to see his body in the mirror. He saw the small curve that was showing a little and he smiled. Bill, Mike and Stan, have been in love since they were in middle school. First it started out with Bill and Mike dating. Stan was kind of devastated because he wanted them both, but he didn't want to get in the way of their happiness. 

One day, when Stan was at home, Mike and Bill went over to his house. Prior to them going over there, they talked about how they both had always felt something for Stan but thought he didn't feel the same. 

Stan was confused why they were there. But when Bill just grabbed his face and kissed him, it was clear. When they pulled away, Mike grabbed him and did the same, and the rest was history.

With Stan lost in his own thoughts, he was startled when he felt arms wrap around his waist. He saw it was Bill. He looked over and saw Mike was still asleep. 

“Good Morning Baby” Bill said his voice still thick from sleep. 

“Morning”

”What are you doing up?” 

“I am officially in the second trimester” 

Bill smiled and kissed my cheek repeatedly. 

“I’m so happy” he told me 

“I wanna tell the losers” I told him 

“Really? You sure?” He said 

“Yeah, I mean they’re our best friends, I hate keeping things from them” 

Bill smiled and kissed my forehead. 

I felt another pair of arms wrap around me and I felt Mike kiss the back of my neck. 

"Morning sunshine” he mumbled 

“Morning Mikey” I said while smiling

I turned so I was laying on my back.

“I was just telling Billy how I wanna tell the losers I’m pregnant” I said 

“That’s amazing angel” he said 

I just smiled and kissed his cheek. After a while we all got up and got ready and got dressed. I put on a dark blue shirt and jeans and Bill put on a black sweater and dark green jeans and Mike put on a yellow sweatshirt and black jeans. 

We told all the losers to meet up at our house at around noon so we could just spend the day together. 

When noon rolled around, first to show up was Richie and Eddie, then about 10 minutes later, Bev and Ben showed up. We were all in the living room, talking and catching up, until Stan suddenly felt nauseous. He held his hand to his mouth and he ran to the bathroom and he could be heard retching and throwing up. 

“Is he ok?” Ben asked 

“Yeah, he’s ok” Mike replies 

“You sure? He sounds pretty sick” Eddie said 

“Guys, he’s fine” Bill said 

The toilet was heard flushing and Stan came out the bathroom after brushing his teeth and rinsing his mouth with mouthwash.

Stan came back and sat on the couch in between Bill and Mike with a hand on his stomach.

“Are you ok?” Eddie asked 

“Yes” Stan said “We actually have something to tell you guys” 

Bill stood up and went to get an envelope that had a picture of our ultrasound in it and he came back and handed it to Beverly.

“What is this?” She asked 

“Open it” 

She opened the envelope and opened it and pulled out the ultrasound. Everyone besides Stan, Bill and Mike crowded around her to see what it was. 

“What’s this?” Richie asked 

“That’s our baby” Mike said 

“So you got a surrogate or something?” Richie said 

“Nope, I’m pregnant” Stan said and gasps were heard through the room.

“Oh my god are you fucking serious?!” Beverly exclaimed

“Yes” Stan said while smiling 

All the losers gathered around them and hugged them and congratulated them.

“How long have you known?” Ben asked 

“3 months” Stan said 

“What! You’ve known for three months and you didn’t tell us? You should’ve said something the moment you found out you were knocked up” Richie said 

“Fuck off” Stan said “We told you now, so congratulate us and give me compliments, before I have a mood swing”

Everyone laughed.

****

Later that night, after everyone had left, we were ready to go to sleep.

“I’m glad we told them, it feels like a huge weight was lifted on my shoulders” Stan told

Mike 

“I’m glad your happy baby” he said and Stan smiled. Soon I felt Bill climb into bed and before I knew it, I was asleep.

 


End file.
